Too Late
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Dan apapun yang kita inginkan, belum tentu bisa kita miliki. ONE-SHOT! RnR pleaseee :


Selamat malaam…

Saya hadir dengan ONE-SHOT story.

Iseng-iseng buat cerita baru karena belum ada ie gila untuk melanjutkan fict yang sebelumnya…

Well.. Let's starting to read ^^

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Too Late : Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Summary :**

_Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Dan apapun yang kita inginkan, belum tentu bisa kita miliki._

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

Ichigo Kurosaki duduk di salah satu batu di suatu tempat yang pernah hamper merenggut gadis bermata violet, Kuchiki Rukia. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak focus karena dia tidak bisa menjaga seseorang yang ia begitu cintai.

Frustrasi, ia membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya? Dia sudah di sana, perasaan berani dan terbuka namun ia menolak untuk percaya. Dia menolak cinta yang dia telah begitu rela diberikan.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Jika ia menerima cintanya, ia akan harus meninggalkan impiannya menjadi dokter di dunia nyata dan menetap di soul society. Dan bodohnya kini semunya jelas, sehrausnya ia memilih yang terakhir, menjalani kehidupan yang pasti setiap orang akan mengalaminya. Menjadi dokter hanyalah sekedar impian belaka jika di sampingnya tidak ada wanita yang dicintainnya.

Rasa sakit ketika sang gadis mungil berlari, air mata mengalir di wajah Kristal violetnya tanpa cela nya. Dia benci untuk berpikir ia adalah satu-satunya yang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Rukia saat itu menangis . Dia adalah orang yang membuat noda-noda air mata di wajahnya yang selalu ceria.

Betapa bodohnya dia. Bagaimana dia bisa memilih menjadi dokter ketimbang wanita yang telah merebut hatinya bodoh nya?

Ketika dia terlihat berlari, ia merasakan air matanya sendiri jatuh juga. Dia mencoba menghentikannya tetapi air matanya sendiripun tidak bisa diajak kompromi, tidak mendengarkan perintahnya untuk berheti menjatuhkan cairan asin dari mata musim gugurnya. Sama seperti dia tidak mendengarkan hatinya pada saat harus menghancurkan hati gadis yang paling dicintainya.

Ini sangat menyakitkan melihat dia menangis. Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindunginya, bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan ada yang terluka, tapi ia sendiri melanggar janji itu. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Dia akhirnya menyakitinya dirinya.

Dia menatap matahari terbenam di depannya, bentuk bola cahaya orange terang mengingatkan dia tentang sweater orange yang telah Rukia rajut untuknya setelah misi menyelamatkan Rukia selesai.

Mengapa dia begitu buta untuk perasaannya sendiri? Dia takut ... sangat takut untuk merasakan penolakan. Dia tidak ingin merasa ditolak. Ichigo semenjak Rukia tinggal di rumahnya, dia selalu mencuri pandang untuk menatap wajah ceria Rukia.

Kabar yang Rukia berikan telah menghancurkan semua harapannya. Pada saat itu, dia lupa semua tentang impiannya menjadi dokter. Dia lupa semua tentang menjadi dokter terbaik sepanjang masa. Semua yang ingin adalah memeluknya dan tidak pernah membiarkan pergi.

Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membawanya pergi bersamanya dan hidup dengannya sampai maut memisahkan.

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Rukia Kuchiki akan segera menikah. Menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya sendiri, Renji Abarai.

Dia tidak percaya pada awalnya. Setelah semua, Renji bahkan tidak pernah terlihat menyukai Rukia, apalagi mencintainya tetapi itu benar, ia menikah dengannya ... dan upacara akan berlangsung besok.

Dia bertanya mengapa dia memilih waktu yang terlambat tersebut untuk memberitahunya. Dia menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa pedulimu, Ichigo?"

Rasanya sakit. Jujur. Jika diberi kesempatan, ia akan berusaha menghentikan pertunangan, gadis muda keturunan Kuchiki untuk dirinya sendiri dan mereka akan lari, jauh dari keraguan dan ketakutan dan mereka akan bersama-sama.

Ichigo merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya tetapi dia tidak bergerak untuk menyekanya. Dia hanya terus mengingat kenangan yang telah berbagi dengan Rukia, saat ia begitu untuk mengabaikan perasaannya.

"Sial." Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia berdiri, akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi. Kita tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, itulah yang ia pelajari pula.

Dia teringat akhir pertempurannya dengan sang kakak Kuchiki, malam sebelum ia meninggalkan Soul Society, tampak merah, pencampuran dengan daun jatuh di belakang Rukia.

"A..Aishiteru Ichigo -." ia berbisik begitu takut. Ichigo hampir tidak mendengarnya. Dia berdiri di sana terkejut.

"Um ... Gomen Rukia, saya masih ingin mewujudkan impianku menjadi dokter terbaik... aku ... aku ... tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal semacam ini ... Gomen Nasai Rukia-chan."

Rukia menangis, air mata mengalir di pipinya tetapi dia memberi Ichigo senyuman yang menghangatkan hati. "Ah! Tidak apa-apa Ichi. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap banyak. AKu hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Ja…

"Ja ..."

Kini Ichigo mulai berpikir kembali. Dia memukul dirinya sendiri. Gelar dokter itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Dia baru menyadarinya. Dia hanya ingin memeluknya dan tidak pernah membiarkan pergi. Dia hanya ingin tinggal bersamanya selamanya, untuk menuangkan semuanya ke dalam dirinya ... dan hanya karenaia telah begitu bodoh, tidak satupun dari itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ini semua begitu terlambat.

Dia berdiri. Dia mengambil keputusan. Dia akan menemuinya pada hari pernikahannya, ia berharap kebahagiaan.

Sang pemilik mata musim gugur mulai menyeka air mata. Dia menatap bintang-bintang, Rasi bintang yang bertaburan mengingatkannya pada Rukia. "MaafRukia... Aku juga mencintaimu ... aku hanya ... tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahumu."

-OWARI-

Taraa ! abal yak ?

Yaudaah kasih masukan lewat review ajeee ^^

Thank youuuu :DDD


End file.
